User blog:BigBadSquid/PE Proposal: Andross
Andross.png|Only I have the brains to rule Lylat! AndrossBrain3D.png|Eye see. Presenting the mighty Krazoa God himself, Andross! What's the Work? Star Fox is a video game series made by Nintendo based on galactic wars using anthropomorphic animals as the characters. We follow team Star Fox who assists the Cornerian Army in protecting the Lylat system from the oppressive rule of the evil Emperor Andross. Who is Andross? What has he done? Origins Andross was a primate scientist who lived on Corneria, the galactic center for the Lylat solar system. Once having good intentions, he wanted to find a way to bring peace to the world. But over time, Andross harnessed darker intentions, wanting to instead use his experiments to bring not peace, but power to himself. Staring to lose his sanity, he was ordered to cease his work, but Andross refused and continued his mad research. Ultimately, disaster struck and a massive explosion nearly decimated Corneria City, killing millions and transformed a majority of the Lylat System into a wasteland. Did Andross feel horror or remorse for this tragedy? No! He claimed that it was all intentional for his research. General Pepper banished the mad scientist to the furthest planet of the Lylat system, Venom, believing that Andross would not survive long. However, Venom was home to several native species that Andross forced into labor, becoming an absolute tyrant. Over a lapse of 5 years, Venom, a planet full of green and luxorious life was reduced to a factory enterprise, where everyone both sentient and sapient was forced to serve under Andross or be sentenced to death. As his minions stole sources from other planets to build Andross' empire, Star Fox was sent to investigate what the ape was plotting. Upon arrival, Pigma Dengar betrayed his comrades James McCloud and Peppy Hare to side with Andross. Andross killed James while Peppy managed to escape and recruit James' son, Fox McCloud. ''Star Fox''/''Star Fox 2'' Once his army was complete, Andross would declare war on the entire Lylat System to claim it for himself, terrorizing numerous innocent citizens in the process. His forces destroyed everything in their path, threatening the Lylat System to become one empty lifeless wasteland. Fox and his teammates Falco, Peppy, and Slippy fly through the Lylat System, destroying Andross' forces before reaching Venom. Fox kills Andross and seemingly ends the war, only for an AI copy of Andross built by our narcissist scientist himself to carry out its master's true goal of destroying Cornelia so that there would be nobody to stand up to Andross' rule. Fox managed to destroy that too before anything crazy happened. ''Star Fox 64'' Serving as a soft reboot for the SNES games, Andross again destroyed Cornelia City and turned Venom into his headquarters. He creates a rogue team to confront Star Fox called Star Wolf by hiring the bounty hunter Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Pigma, and his own nephew Andrew Oikonny, only because Andross wanted nothing to do with him due to his cowardliness. Once again, Fox and his rookies fight off Andross' forces and Star Wolf several times before Fox enters the entrance of Venom to take on Andross himself. As Fox ventures deeper to Andross' lair, Andross hacks into Fox's communication channel, taunting him for being naive like his father. When Fox makes it into Venom's core, Andross reveals himself, having experimented on his own body through his exile to become a giant floating head and two disembodied hands. As Fox fights Andross, he turns into his true form: a giant brain and eyes. After a grueling battle, Andross self-destructs his base in an effort to take Fox with him, and would have succeeded if James McCloud's spirit didn't appear to help lead his son out of Venom's interior maze to the surface. ''Star Fox Adventures'' After his defeat by Fox, Andross is reduced to a flying spirit. Finding his way on the dinosaur planet Sauria, he manipulates General Scales and empowers him with greater power. When Krystal finds one of the Krazoa Spirits, Andross imprisons her in a large crystal (haha her names Krystal and she's stuck in a crystal). Fox learns of the Krazoa Spirits and is fooled to believe that they can reassemble the missing sections of the planet and rescue Krystal. During the final confrontation with General Scales, the fight ends anticlimactically when Andross orders Scales to give up the last Krazoa Spirit to Fox, which kills him. At the top, a statue asks Fox to give it the Spirits, which he does. Instead of saving Krystal or fixing the land, the statue comes to life and flies off. Fox breaks the crystal to save Krystal and flies on his Airwing in pursuit of the statue, revealing it to be Andross, filled with revenge for our heroes and claims he will destroy the Lylat System to claim it for himself. With the help of Falco, Fox destroys Andross and reclaims the Krazoa Spirits, using them to fix the damages on Sauria that Andross caused. ''Star Fox Command'' Andross plays a posthumous role in this game, as his experiments lead to the pollution of the Venom sea where the Anglers come from. Other than a quick montage during the opening, that's sadly it for Andross' role. ''Star Fox Zero'' This game serves more like a reimagination of the story from the franchise. Andross follows the same tropes here as seen in 64, although there are several differences such as Andross being banished to another dimension, that's where Venom is instead of at the end of the Lylat System. He instead mechanized the planet enough that it can warp through dimensions to get back for his revenge. We're also shown much more of the devastation left on Cornelia by Andross' assault, where he taunts Star Fox for failing to save their friends and loved ones. During the final battle, he attempts to manipulate Fox into betraying Pepper and his allies to rule the universe alongside him. After the final battle, Andross attempts to grab Fox so he would die with him as Venom implodes. Mitigating Factors Nope. Even if he did once have good intentions for his research, his descent into madness was completely his fault and cared nothing about the people he killed, enslaved, or tortured, all to entertain his egotistical lust for power. He even threw his own nephew into the battlefield just because he got tired of him, showing a lack of sympathy for his defeats. Heinous Standards Oh yes. In the world of Star Fox, there's nobody heinous enough to compare with Andross. Sure there's General Scales and the Aparoid Queen who come close, but it's because of Andross that General Scales became the oppressive leader he was, and while the Aparoid Queen did some bad things to suppress evolution, her destructive scale is not close enough to compare with Andross. There's also Star Wolf, but they're On-Off rivals. Except for Pigma, but other than betray James and Peppy and try to sell off the Aparoids, he didn't accomplish too much. Then there's Andross, a mad scientific tyrant solely determined to obtain as much power as possible while enforcing and destroying innocent others just to ensure that nobody stands in his way. Final Verdict Yes to this maniacal ape scientist. Yes: 8 No: 0 Undecided: 0 Score: +8 Verdict: Pure Evil Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals